Keeping it Together
by lnfinity
Summary: Rosa Norman is your typical teenager growing up in Unova and trying to train Pokemon to become a Pokemon Master. However, she has recently fallen for her long time friend, Hugh Gizinski—a distraction. Hugh is unsure if he feels the same about and can't seem to get himself together, either. Which path will each of them choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Rosa's POV**: I was at Floccesy High School on a rainy Tuesday morning, in my desk in math class. Hugh. He was all I could think about. How tough he was, how strong he was as a Pokemon Trainer. How handsome he was. How perfect he was. I just wanted to be his already.

"Rosa, please write the answer to number three on the board," Mr. Drost said, interrupting my daydreams. I was so lost, I didn't even know what worksheet we were going over.

"Umm…what page are we on?" I asked, sweeping a strand of hair from my face. I could hear snickers from my classmates.

"Rosa, how many times do I have to tell you to stop daydreaming? It's time I've started to call your parents. Not just to Rosa, but to many other members of our class. You know who you are," Mr. Drost began to lecture. "How do you all expect to be successful in life and with your Pokemon if you do not pay attention in class and take notes? You are AP honors students and high school juniors. I expect much more of you." His eyes gazed at all of us around the room. His eyes then landed on Marley. "Marley, do you know the answer to number three?"

"Why yes I do," Marley replied.

"Thank you. Go write your answer on the board," said Mr. Drost.

As Marley walked by, she gave me an evil glare with a smirk. She didn't say any words, but I knew exactly what she was thinking. Marley liked Nate and was jealous that he liked me instead of her. She thought she was so much better than me and tried so hard to ruin my life, even though all of us at school knew she was a terrible trainer and tried getting her older brother to toughen up her Pokemon to make it seem like she worked hard with them during battle practice.

"It's okay, Rosa. We can't pay attention all the time," Hugh turned around from his seat and reassured me. Soon, the bell went off and rang.

"Alright students, see you tomorrow. Do not forget your homework!" Mr Drost said as we pushed our chairs into the desks and got up.

"I'll wait for you, Rosa," Hugh said as I packed my stuff up.

"Thanks, Hugh!" I thanked him, smiling. I finished packing up and walked up to him.

"Here, lemme take you stuff babe," he said. _He called me babe,_I thought to myself as butterflies ran through my stomach. _He is so perfect._

As Hugh and I entered the hallway, I spotted Nate and Leaf standing next to Hilbert and talking to him.

**Chapter 1**

**Hugh's POV:** I gazed outside of the school window from my desk on a rainy Tuesday morning, watching all of the Unfezants fly up into the pine trees. I couldn't do anything but think about the girl I was in love with—Misty. They call her the "Tomboyish Mermaid," but she doesn't look too much of a tomboy to me. She is gorgeous, a skilled gym leader who knows anything and everything about Water Type Pokemon. But what sucks is that she doesn't love me back, she likes this kid named Ash. I still miss her so much. It's been almost two years since I've come back from my vacation to Kanto and we haven't talked since, but I want to know how she's doing. I gave her my number but she has never called me. I hate feeling so lonely and I think a girl could make my life less stressful; at school and at home. Maybe I'll just flirt around with Rosa this time until Misty could come back around.

Right then, Mr. Drost called on Rosa to answer a question. "Umm…what page are we on?" she asked. My classmates snickered. Typical Rosa, always gazing off in her own world. Mr. Drost began to lecture Rosa and the rest of our class about how we are AP honors students and that he expects much more of us. I wanted so bad to pay attention but Misty was still lingering in my thoughts. Mr. Drost then called on Marley, one of the smartest kids in the class, to write the answer.

"Marley, do you know the answer to number three?"

"Why yes I do," Marley replied.

"Thank you. Go write your answer on the board," said Mr. Drost. Marley strangely stared down Rosa as she walked to the front of the classroom.

"What's up with her?" Adam, one of my best friends, whispered to me.

"No clue," I answered. I knew it had to do with Marley liking some guy but I didn't know the full story.

As Marley walked back to her seat I turned around to see Rosa. "It's okay, Rosa. We can't pay attention all the time," I said to her. Soon, the bell went off and rang.

"Alright students, see you tomorrow. Do not forget your homework!" Mr Drost said as we pushed our chairs into the desks and got up.

"I'll wait for you, Rosa," I quickly said as went to the front of the room.

"Thanks, Hugh!" she said smiling wide.

"Here, lemme take you stuff babe," I said, offering a hand. Okay, maybe I liked Rosa a _little bit._ But a little crush on a schoolgirl will never compare to what I feel for Misty.

As Rosa and I entered the hallway, I spotted Nate and Leaf standing next to Hilbert and talking to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rosa's POV**: "Hey, guys," I said to them casually.

"Hi, Rosa!" They greeted me, all seeming to be very happy to see me. However, all of their smiles dropped when they saw Hugh standing behind me.

"Hugh…" Hilbert mumbled, nodding his head.

"Oh hey…Hugh," Leaf mumbled slowly. Nate didn't say anything and only stared at him, hard. Was he _that_ jealous that I liked Hugh?

"What's going on?" Hugh finally blurted out.

"Um, excuse us, but we have to talk to Rosa about…something." Hilbert answered.

"Uh…yeah. It doesn't really concern…um…you, so yeah. You can…go along to your next class now. Bye Hugh!" Leaf said. It was our lunch period, but we never ate in the cafeteria. We always sat at a special deserted bench at the corner of the building we creatively named The Bench. She grabbed my arm and speed walked with Hilbert and Nate down the hallway. We got to The Bench and sat down on it quickly.

"What did you guys want to tell me?" I asked, out of breath from all the walking.

"Well, I've noticed, you and Hugh. You guys have been pretty close lately. People are asking around if you guys are a couple. I…just don't want things to go too far, if you know what I mean, " Leaf said while brushing off her uniform skirt. I didn't know what she meant. Why didn't she like the idea of Hugh and I going out?

Nate finished his bottle of Moomoo milk and threw it in the trash bin beside us. "Rosa, you gotta believe me, that Hugh guy is no good."

"What are you talking about? Is this a joke or something? He's so nice, so friendly. He just ma-"

"I'm serious, Rosa," Nate interrupted me. "You're going to get hurt one way or another."

"I'm sorry Nate, but I think you're just jealous of the little 'thing' Hugh and I have," I said to him.

Hilbert took a gulp of his Berry Juice and then sighed. "Nate didn't tell you what happened over winter break, did he?"

I tried to think about anything that involved Nate and Hugh that happened over our break. With no ideas coming to mind, I replied with "No, I guess not."

"You see, the reason him and Iris broke up was…because of Hugh," Hilbert began. I thought that Nate and Iris were adorable together, and Nate never told me why they had stop seeing each other.

"What did he do?" I couldn't imagine what could have possibly happened. I mean, Hugh never seemed to cause any trouble.  
"He was hooking up with Iris, and uh…Iris ended up falling for Hugh more and broke up with Nate. Hugh and Iris stopped talking a couple weeks after the break up, and yeah. He pretty much ruined Nate's relationship," said Leaf. "And you see, we don't want you to get hurt the same way Nate and Iris did. So try and keep your distance, Rosa,"

"That isn't the only problem. He hooks up with other girls, too. He leads girls on to make them think he likes them and when he finally gets them to do something, he gets all that he wants and leaves. You shouldn't think you're any different from them," Hilbert mentioned.

I felt bad about the Nate and Iris situation; Nate wasn't himself a whole week after they broke up. But Hugh _did_ like me. Well, I think. He never told me before, but I could tell he did because no matter how much he flirted with other girls, he always flirts with me a little more. He always invites himself over my house, snuggling up and watching movies together and going to the park to walk our Stoutland. He almost never talks to other girls outside of school, I'm the only one who exists to him.

"But you see, Hugh really likes me though. I believe in this," I said to them. "You guys, I'll figure all of this out. I'll balance out my training and my social life. I only have myself to blame. It isn't Hugh's fault,"

"Ever since you've started to like that boy, you've been out of whack," Leaf said after swallowing a piece of her sandwich. "I watched you at battle practice yesterday. You went up against Adam's tough-as-nails Torterra and sent out that weak Golduck you just caught a week ago. Seriously?" Leaf exclaimed.

"Okay, maybe he's a little distracting. But that's okay! I've got it all under control," I piped enthusiastically. At least _I hoped._

We continued to eat until the bell rang to indicate the end of the period.

As we stood up, my friends warned me again. "Just be careful Rosa, okay?" Nate rubbed my shoulder and walked away. As I headed back to class, someone butted into me along the way.

"Hey, watch it!" a high pitched voice shouted. Marley looked up and glared at me angrily.

**Chapter 2**

** Hugh's POV: **Rosa greeted our friends, all happy and joyful. Then, their eyes maneuvered over to me and their smiles soon faded.

"Hugh…" Hilbert muttered my name and nodded his head at me.

"Oh hey…Hugh," Leaf spoke slowly and softly, unusual for someone who is always so hyper. Nate didn't say anything to me and just stared. I could sense what he was thinking about. I knew he was still upset about Iris and it kills me to this day that I've done it.

It got quite weird after a few moments, so I finally blurted out "What's going on?"

Leaf, Hilbert, and Nate glanced around the hallway.

"Um, excuse us, but we have to talk to Rosa about…something." Hilbert said suspiciously.

"Uh…yeah. It doesn't really concern…um…you, so yeah. You can…go along to your next class now. Bye Hugh!" Leaf spoke fast and ran down the hall along with Rosa, Nate and Hilbert. Of course I could never be clued in with what was happening. Of course they couldn't just stay and tell me what they had to tell Rosa. I turned around and headed to English class.

On my way, I spotted my friend Bridget. She had her Ekans named Snakie wrapped around her neck. Besides the school gym, we weren't allowed to have our Pokemon out of our Pokeballs inside of the building. But being that she was the dean's daughter, she could basically get away with anything.

"Bridget, hey," I said, waving at her.

"Hi Hugh!" she said loudly, excited to see me. She took Snakie off from around her neck, kissed me on the cheek and hugged me tightly.

"What's up?" I asked, wondering why she had kissed me. She probably thinks I like her or something.

"Oh, nothing much. Say, I know it's a bit early but are you busy Friday night? You know that tournament is coming up and maybe you could come over to my place afterwards?" she asked me.

"Of course I'll be at the tournament, I'm battling in it, remember? And, I'm not sure what I'll be doing afterward. I'll have to check," I said, putting my head down.

"Oh, ok then," she replied, tucking a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. I was planning on spending time with Rosa after the tournament, but I wasn't sure if I should or not. Bridget was _hot, _and she was bold enough to give me what I wanted. Rosa was very shy, and she's probably never done even half the stuff I have already. Hell, I didn't even know if Rosa actually liked me or not. I don't want to take risks and end up having her being like Misty.

I picked my head up. "On second thought, I'm actually all free,"

Bridget's eyes lit up. "Great!" She glanced at the clock above the lockers. "Crap, I better get going, I'm going to be late for class. See you Hugh!" She wrapped Snakie around her neck again and headed down the opposite end of the hallway. Yet another girl who likes me. _Score._ Maybe now I'll be just as popular as Adam is.

While being greeted by a bunch of other girls I've gotten with, I walked confidently to History class. Before I approached the classroom, my on-and-off friend Bianca jumped in front of me.

"Your friends. They're talking about you," she said, straightforward and blunt.

"Uh, okay? What are they saying?"

"Here, follow me." She took my arm and led me outside near the outdoor cafeteria tables.

"You know, I can't just be cutting class," I said firmly.

"You're still not over Misty, are you?" she questioned me.

"Well…no, but-"

"Hooking up and making out with a bunch of different girls isn't going to make things better. It makes you look like a man whore. I know some of you guys think it's something to be proud of, but us girls don't like that. We want a guy that can commit," Bianca said, releasing her Flareon from the PokeBall and taking out a box of cigarettes. "Are there any teachers around?"

I sighed and looked behind me. "No."

"Good," she replied. Flareon lit her cigarette with its breath. "Thanks, pal," she said, petting the top of its head. "Want one?"

Old Hugh would say no and go back to class. "Sure," I said, grabbing a cigarette.

"You're the one who bumped into me," I said, annoyed.

"So that's how you want to play it, huh? Battle me, and I guarantee you I'm tougher. And smarter, faster and wiser. All reasons why Nate should like me and not _you_,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rosa's POV: **"You're the one who bumped into me," I said, annoyed.

Marley stood up really close to my face. She was quite a few inches taller than me and towered over my head. "So that's how you want to play it, huh? Battle me, and I guarantee you I'm tougher than you by a longshot. And smarter, faster and wiser. All reasons why Nate should like me and not _you_,"

Everyone else seemed to disappear into their classrooms right after she said that.

"Right here, right now? You know we're going to get in trouble for this. Plus, I can't control the fact that Nate likes me and not you. Maybe it's because I know how to handle things like this in a mature manner,"

"Yes, here and now! Remember how you fouled up last time? Let's see that happen again, you prissy wimp. Go, Ampharos!" Marley yelled. She threw her Great Ball onto the tile floor. How are the teachers not hearing this?

I knew I was going to regret doing this move, but I had to get Marley off my back. I had my mind straight now and decided to send out my Krookodile. "Krookodile, use Earthquake, fast!" I put my hands against the lockers for support.

Before Marley could react, the ground began rumbling. She screamed something, sounding like "What the hell?" Her Ampharos instantly fainted. Luckily, Krookodile's Earthquake didn't cause anything on the walls to fall or be damaged.

The quake ended and I felt relieved that defeating her was so easy. "Good, Krookodile. Return," Krookodile returned back to the ball and I stuffed it back into my bag."Nice try," I said to Marley.

"Urgh!" She replied, stomping her feet and returning her Ampharos. "That was only out of luck!"

Just as she had said that, a few teachers had burst out of her classroom. "What is going on?" they said, glancing around. "Are you two behind this? Come with me," one of them said, coming up and leading us to the dean's office. My parents will not be pleased by this. Now I'm probably stuck at home for the rest of the weekend.

"I hope you know you've wasted your time," I said to Marley as we approached the office's lobby.

"Hmph," she grunted back at me.

When the teacher opened the door for us, I saw Hugh sitting in one of the lobby chairs near the unused fliers about drugs and bullying.

When he looked up to see me, his eyes lit up. "Hey, Rosa."

"Hugh, what are you doing in here? You like, never get in trouble," I said, sitting down next to him. 'You like, never get in trouble'? Ugh, I sounded like some sort of valley girl.

"I cut class and went with Bianca," He replied softly, not making eye contact with me. "Why are you here? Did that quake have anything to do with you?"

"Yeah, Marley and I battled, so I kind of had to use Earthquake in order to win." I explained. "And er…why did you cut class? Did she smoke all in your face?" Ever since freshman year, Bianca was usually known for being a pothead or having a pack of cigarettes by her side. Even though they had totally opposite personalities, they were close friends throughout all of ninth grade. Apparently, Hugh got annoyed of all her smoking and eccentric lifestyle, saying "it's not good for my reputation."

Hugh ignored my second question and answered the first with "Well, she tells me that you guys are talking about me? Is that true Rosa?"

"Uhh," I said, suddenly nervous. I couldn't just talk about this in the middle of the principal's office, especially with Marley watching. Should I tell him the truth? Then he would find out that I like him from what they said. But I don't want him to know yet until I am totally sure he feels the same. "Well yeah…but I didn't say anything bad. But uh…is it true that you broke Nate and Iris up and get with a lot of girls from here?"

His face dropped after I asked him that. "Yeah I guess…" he mumbled. He then perked up again. "But I regret it now! And no, I don't get with a lot of girls. What kind of nonsense is that? I'm only in love with one girl and one girl only. The girls here just like me a ton, almost as much as they do Adam."

"Oh, well…are you busy after the tournament, or on Saturday?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I have plans Friday. But they'll probably be cancelled by my parents because of the whole reason I'm sitting in here. And on Saturday, I have to get up bright and early. I need to get my sister's Purrloin back from Team Plasma, remember?"

"Oh, I forgot about that…" I said, slightly disappointed. "But how are you going to do that all by yourself? If you battle your alone your Pokemon would be knocked out after the third team member."

"I've been toughening them up. But you can come with me if you want though," he said.

"Sounds great!" It would be challenging, but it would be worth it.

The secretary opened the door and two boys walked out of it with their heads hanging low. "Next," the secretary said.

"Uh…that's me. See you, Rosa," Hugh got up from his chair and smoothed my hair down with his hand.

"Bye, Hugh."

My conversation with Hugh kept running through my mind. 'I'm only in love with one girl and one girl only.' I hoped that girl was me.

**Chapter 3**

**Hugh's POV: **When lunch was over, I walked back inside of the school with Bianca.

"How does it feel to cut class and smoke for the first time? Rebellious?" Bianca asked.

"It was all right, I guess. But I'm not going to make this a habit." I couldn't become the school's 'bad boy.'

"Trust me, I won't. We can't damage the image of picture perfect Hugh, right?" Bianca said, approaching her locker and beginning to spin her lock.

"I…I guess not…" I replied, half listening to her and wondering why the girls from the Physics with frizzy hair and headgear were all staring at me and giggling.

"I'll see you," Bianca gave me a fist bump and walked off to her class.

"Bye," I said, turning back around to the cafeteria. I didn't want to go back outside because the tables were still a little wet from this morning's rain.

"Dude, I'm in Friday's tournament now. We're battling each other!" Adam came up to me, excited.

"Nice! Better get your Pokemon in check, because I'll kick your ass," I said back to him, approaching the cafeteria. I was more than thrilled, because it was another opportunity to show everyone Adam's best friend is just as 'amazing' as him.

"Gizinski! Come here," A voice called. I turned around to see my angry History teacher, Mrs. Spinelli. "I thought you were absent. Why weren't you in class today without giving me further notice?"

I turned around to look at Adam "I think I'll catch you later, Hugh," Adam left to the cafeteria.

"Well?" Mrs. Spinelli questioned when I turned back to her.

"I cut."

"You cut class? That's unlike you, Gizinski. You're one of my best students and you present me with this? I'm taking you to the dean. At this point, you may be disqualified from the tournament, so don't get your hopes up." I prayed I wasn't.

When I got to the lobby, all the seats except one were filled with waiting students. I sat in the empty seat, waiting for what seemed like forever. At one point, I felt the ground rumble a little bit thinking it was an earthquake or something, but I just passed it as my imagination. When I was the only person left to wait, Rosa and Marley stumbled in.

"Hey, Rosa." I greeted.

"Hugh, what are you doing in here? You like, never get in trouble," she said, taking a seat beside me.

"I cut class and went with Bianca," I muttered. "Why are you here? Did that quake have anything to do with you, or was that just me?"

"Yeah, Marley and I battled, so I kind of had to use Earthquake in order to win." Rosa explained, looking guilty. "And er…why did you cut class? Did she smoke all in your face?"

I didn't know if I should have laughed or said something about her comment on Bianca smoking. She wasn't necessarily proud of her rep. I decided to ignore it and get to the reason why Bianca brought me out in the first place. "Well, she tells me that you guys are talking about me? Is that true Rosa?"

Rosa's cheeks began to flush. "Uhh," she started. "Well yeah…but I didn't say anything bad. But uh…is it true that you broke Nate and Iris up and get with a lot of girls from here?"

My chest tensed up when she said that. I was so desperate and wanted every girl to fall in love with me. Even though out of any of the girls from school, l liked Rosa most, what I really wanted was to see Misty again and be with her. But each day I lost hope of that happening.

"Yeah I guess…"I admitted. "And no, I don't get with a lot of girls. What kind of nonsense is that? I'm only in love with one girl and one girl only. The girls here just like me a ton, almost as much as they do Adam." I lied to her about the last part.

"Oh, well…are you busy after the tournament, or on Saturday?" Rosa asked, with me being relieved that she had changed the subject.

I decided not to tell her that I might not be able to be in the tournament. I also kept quiet about my plans with Bridget because it would prove my little lie wrong. "Yeah, I have plans Friday. But they'll probably be cancelled by my parents because of the whole reason I'm sitting in here. And on Saturday, I have to get up bright and early. I need to get my sister's Purrloin back from Team Plasma, remember?"

"Oh, I forgot about that…" she replied, looking disappointed. "But how are you going to do that all by yourself? If you battle alone your Pokemon would be knocked out after the third team member."

"I've been toughening them up. But you can come with me if you want though," I offered. I honestly needed all the help I could get, but no one seemed brave enough.

"Sounds great!" she said cheerfully.

The secretary opened the door and two boys walked out of it with their heads hanging low. "Next," the secretary said.

"Uh…that's me. See you, Rosa," I left my seat and smoothed down Rosa's hair before I left.

"Bye, Hugh." She said.

I crossed my fingers for luck that my weekend plans would go as I wished. I needed to finally be who I wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rosa's POV: **"So you got in trouble for battling with Marley? That girl is crazy," Nate said as we walked home from school together, along with Hilbert and Hilda. He stood close to me; maybe a little _too_ close.

"Yeah, I know…she's angry with me over something that I can't control. But I didn't have much of a choice but to fight back. I couldn't just opt out and look wimpy, and make her feel superior," I told him. "I just hope my dad will let me watch Friday's tournament."

"I hope you can too, Rosa. I mean, everyone's going to be there!"

"Hugh's battling in it."

Nate rolled his eyes and sighed. "You and that Hugh guy."

"Sorry, I was just saying…" I said back. I knew exactly how it felt when Hugh would always tell me about Misty and all I could do is sit there and act happy for him when really I was annoyed and jealous. I bet Nate feels the same way right now. "Who do you guys think is going to win between Adam and Hugh?" I asked, trying to get his mind off of it.

"Honestly, I think Adam will. Hugh can get overconfident and really hotheaded to the point where he can't concentrate on what he's doing. Adam can be a lot more humble and strategized," Hilda explained.

"Well I know Hugh is really determined to win. Maybe he will this time, you never know. That is, if he doesn't get disqualified…" I mentioned, while smoothing down my hair from all the humidity that began to kick up.

"How would he get disqualified? He didn't do anything wrong, did he?" Nate asked.

"He got in trouble for cutting class today. We were in the office at the same time and we talked." I explained, not wanting to get into detail.

"Told you Hugh was a bad boy…" Hilbert started. Geez, _It was only one time,_ I thought to myself.

Nate and his cousins were soon approaching their house. "Alright Rosa, see you later" they all said, waving.

"Bye guys!" I yelled back as I ran to my own house. Once I got home, I unlocked the door and ran up to my room. I was an only child and the only one living with me was my father. Luckily, my he wasn't home yet, so I didn't have to face him about me getting in trouble at school.

After I finished my homework, I went downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink. Suddenly, I heard the front door unlock. _Dad._

"Rosa? Rosa, come here young lady." I heard him call from down the hall. I slowly walked over to where he was standing. "Why were you battling in the hallway? I thought you knew better than that."

"Er…I didn't want to! This girl who doesn't like me made me battle her because she got mad I bumped into her." I explained, speaking fast.

"You weren't forced to battle her. It was your choice, and you made the wrong one."

"I know, Dad. I know. I just wanted to prove her wrong because she's basically a cheater. Oh…I'm sorry, please don't make me stay home on Friday!" I pleaded him. I was looking forward to Friday so much. I wanted to see Hugh win his battle. I wanted everyone else to see how tough and amazing he was if they didn't know so before. And in the back of my mind I dreamt that he would pick me up, spin me around and kiss me, while saying, "I did it Rosa! I did it…"

"I think you need to stay home," My dad suggested.

My heart began to sink. "No, please? I promise it won't happen again."

My father stood there for a mere few seconds, silent. "Okay, I'll let you go. As long as you do ALL of your chores before you leave for Friday," He finally gave in.

"Yes! Thank you!" I shouted, hugging him. "Oh and, I forgot to ask you. Can I go out in the city with Hugh on Saturday if that's okay? It's to fight Team Plasma," I asked excitedly.

"Rosa, you're pushing it. It's dangerous out there—and when do you plan on going? Are you going to stay all day or—"

"Dad, have you been living under a rock? Team Plasma are basically taking over Unova. They've already frozen part of the northeast area. They're stealing people's Pokemon! This is the reason why Hugh wants to get back at them so badly, they stole his sister's Purrloin! He can't do this alone you know…" I tried to explain to him.

"Rosa, I know what Team Plasma is. But you're still very young and not very experienced. I don't want you getting hurt out there." Most of this came down to spending time with Hugh. I wanted to get every chance I possibly could. My father had to let me go.

"Dad, I promise I'll stay safe. Seriously, you hear about ten year olds going on Pokemon adventures across the region all the time without parental supervision. Why don't you trust me?" I kept trying to convince him to let me go.

"Alright, fine Rosa," he finally gave in. There was a long pause. "Your mother wouldn't be happy about this." He broke the silence.

"I know…I miss Mom," I said softly. My Stoutland trotted over to me, rubbing up against my leg. Four years ago, my mother was traveling in Johto when a group of evil people similar to Team Plasma named Team Rocket kidnapped her and her Pokemon. She got locked in a dungeon and nobody could come out to save her. My father has attempted and failed to find her and Team Rocket several last time we spoke to her was two years ago by telephone. Now we weren't even sure if she was alive or lot.

"I'm sure we both do, darling," Dad said, his voice quivering. We leaned in to hug each other.

"I still have hope though, that one day…maybe she'll come back…"

After a long period of silence, my father said "I know…anyway, I think you should get started on your chores if you still have this busy weekend in mind!"

"Good idea," I said, my mood lightening a bit. I tried putting Mom at the back of my mind and then thought about how I couldn't wait until the weekend. It was going to be a blast.

**Chapter 4**

**Hugh's POV: **I walked onto the bus, happy with relief that I didn't get disqualified from Friday's tournament. The dean let me off easy being that it was my first offense, and all I got was a Saturday detention for next week. The tournament seemed to be what everyone was talking about when I got on the bus.

"Hugh, you're battling in the tournament, right? Think you're gonna win?" a sophomore named Johnny asked me.

"I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty confident about it. I mean, I've been training a lot lately and I plan on doing a lot more. I don't want to miss my one and only chance by losing on the first try, you know what I mean?" I explained while finding a seat and sitting down.

"Good luck Hugh! I'll be rooting for you," A pretty redheaded cheerleader named Cassie said.

"Thanks, Cass. You'll be my favorite cheerleader out there!" I replied, flashing her a grin.

Afterward, I heard someone clear their throat. A bratty girl named Giselle who always seemed to be starting a debate stood up and decided to put in her input about the tournament. "I'm sorry, but I simply do not think that Hugh's going to win," she started. "Not to put offense towards you at all, but I have observed your battle style and I really think it needs some touching up."

"Giselle, my battle style is just fine, thank you very much. If I see something in myself that I need to change, I'll change it myself.

"Tell em' Hugh! You're gonna kick some ass out there!" Johnny encouraged me. I planned on training with my sister Tessa as soon as I got home, and I was going to train hard.

For the rest of the bus ride, everyone was still hyped up about Friday and had an ongoing conversation about it. It was only Tuesday, and I couldn't imagine how excited they'd be once it was the day before.

The bus reached my stop and I ran home from there. Tessa was already home and ready to battle with me.

"Hey, Hugh! You ready?" she shouted from the backyard.

"You bet!" I said, running out through the back door.

"Alright!" She dug through her pants pocket and swung back her arm to throw her PokeBall. "Go, Camerupt!" she yelled as Camerupt emerged from the ball.

As I reached into my bag to grab my own ball, I could hear Dad calling me from the door. "Hugh! Get in here!" he shouted. I forgot about what happened today that got me in trouble, but the voice of my dad reminded me of me cutting class again. He was so loud, the entire neighborhood could probably hear him.

"Oh, um. I guess we can't practice then…" Tessa mumbled.

"Maybe, I don't know," I said to her quickly as I ran to the patio deck.

"Hurry up!" he demanded me.

"Yes, dad?" I asked when I got inside.

"Why were you cutting class?" He asked me with a firm voice, which almost sounded as if he was growling at me.

"Eh, I uh…" I stuttered.

At that moment he gave me a hard slap on the face, with his hands rough as sandpaper. He hasn't hurt me like this in a long time. I started to feel weak and vulnerable, and I thought I really deserved it this time.

"Don't you know this kind of stuff goes on your records, boy?" he said to me as I rubbed my cheek. I began to sweat from being nervous as he got closer to my face and pointed a finger at me. "This is the third thing you done this year. And on top of that, you're slackin'. Acting up in school ain't gon' get you nowhere. Do you have any idea how much money your mother and I pay to get you and your sister into those snooty ass rich kid _academies?_ Have you seen our fridge lately? We've barely got no food in there 'cause of you's."

I looked over to the back door. Tessa peered through the window, with a sad look on her face.

My father sighed. "I just want you to get the most opportunities possible out there. I want you to be successful like your grandfather, a professor or something of that matter. To make worth of your living and not end up working in some goddamn PokeMart like I do. You know, I was the bad kid back in my day. The troublemaker. Always actin' up n' never doin' my work. Dropped out of highschool 'cause I hated it so much and decided to run away from home and explore Unova instead. When I got couldn't find a job, needed a college degree for most of 'em. I don't want you to end up like me, son. Just try and be more responsible."

My father never told me he dropped out of highschool and ran free. I didn't know what to say, or do.

After a long silence, I said, "Okay. I'm sorry Dad, I promise it won't happen again. Um…am I still allowed to go somewhere after the tournament?"

"I don't know where you plan on going, you're punished…" He mumbled while raising his eyebrows.

"It's just a friend's house, Bridget—I promise I'll be home on time and—"

"No. I'm not lettin' you leave this house this weekend except for going out on Saturday, and that's that. You know you only get to go because of Tessa's dance recital," he replied. As he walked away into the living room, I heard him murmur, "I'm sorry for slapping you."

I stood there for a few moments, not replying. "Hugh, come here," Tessa called.

I walked slowly back outside, with my head hanging low.

"Did you…still want to battle?" she said softly.

"Not really," I said back to her, not making eye contact.

"But you won't be prepared then."

"I don't feel like it, okay? I battle all day with you tomorrow, I promise. Now's not the time. I have homework anyway," I snapped at her, still feeling anxious.

"Okay…" she replied. "You know, Mom and Dad are going out to this banquet thing Friday night. It would only be you and me home. You could sneak out," she whispered to me.

"I don't need to get in anymore trouble, Tessa," I said firmly.

"They won't find out! I promise. Just make sure they get back before they do," she explained expressively.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" I asked. Tessa was fourteen and fully capable of taking care of herself, but was known for being clumsy and making too much of a mess.

"I'll be fine, Hugh," she groaned.

"Alright," I replied. I was going to make my weekend work out.


End file.
